Yet Another Avengers Mash-Up
by saberstorm
Summary: Everyone seems to have their own "fanon mash ups" based of the Marvel Shared Cinematic Universe. ROTBTD seems to be a common one. I'd like to present one of my own for feedback, using as much knowledge as I have, and what I've been able to come up with. Personal favorites involved: HTTYD, TFP, ROTG, Miraculous, Eva, Artemis Fowl, Tron, Halo, Frozen, and more.


Everyone seems to have their own "fanon mash ups" based of the Marvel Shared Cinematic Universe. ROTBTD seems to be a common one. I'd like to present one of my own for feedback, using as much knowledge as I have, and what I've been able to come up with.

Personal favorites involved: How To Train Your Dragon, Transformers Prime, Rise of the Guardians, Miraculous, Evangelion, Artemis Fowl, Star Fox, Frozen, Halo, Tron, and eventually others.

* * *

Charaters (and character parallel)

Jackson Howard Darby/Stark as Iron Bot (Iron Man): The son of Tony Stark and Pepper Pots, he and his mother went into hiding under the "Darby" alias when his father was killed, and the killer escaped detection. Hiding his true engineering intelligence for years, he later embraces his father's name after being discovered and captured by MECH. Knowing that people will always come after him for his heritage, he begins building suits of armor inspired by the Autobots and powered by his artificial heart after nearly being killed by Silas. His "arc reactor" based of his father's design originally runs on what Ratchet identifies as "Dirty Energon," a by-product of Energon refinement, and unsuitable for Autobot use. After discovering it's poisoning effects, Jack searches his father's notes and notices that both Tony and Howard, Jack's grandfather, knew of a better element, but were unable to produce it (due to death and unsuitable technology respectfully). Jack creates the element (with Ratchet later identifying it as "White Energon: extremely powerful, better than regular Energon, but only stable in small amounts; too small for Cybertronians), and uses it forevermore, not realizing that it not only lacks the poisoning of other forms of Energon, but also revitalizes organic genetic structure.

Dr. Harold "Hiccup" Haddock as Toothless the Night Fury (Hulk): A scientist and "dragonologist" who followed his mother into the field, Harold is circumstantial evidence that dragons once existed. During an experiment, containment failure claimed the life of his mother, and granted Harold the ability to shape shift into a Night Fury named Toothless. Harold has little power over the transformation, with Toothless either a split identity or a separate entity altogether. Toothless displays a great deal of protectiveness over Hiccup, and the emotion that often triggers the transformation into the black dragon is fear. The only one Toothless allows near him when fearing for Harold's life is his old girlfriend and handler for EARS: Astrid Hofferson. His father, Stoick Haddock, blames his son for his wife's death, putting the two at odds with each other.

Miko Nakadai as The Wrecker (War Machine): When Jack became reckless due to depression over his eventual death to Energon poisoning, Miko chose to take matters into her own hands by "knocking some sense into him, Wreaker style!". This unfortunately resulted in Jack's Mach II suit being stolen and Miko kidnapped by MECH, who tried to make either one unwillingly kill the other. Thankfully, their friend, Raf, was able to successfully restore control to Miko, allowing Iron Bot and the Wrecker to work together and defeat MECH. In gratitude, Jack allowed Miko to keep the suit, on the condition that she treated it like her own guitar.

Jack Frost as Jack Frost (Thor): A member of the Guardians who live on Levania, a mythic land on the Moon, Jack is a former human turned Winter Spirit who works with the other Guardians to watch over Earth. His cockiness over finally having people believe in him after 300 years of being unseen and alone leads to the escape of Nightmare King Pitch Black. Returned to human form and to Earth by the Man in the Moon, Jack is forced to relearn what it means to guard humanity while living with an adult Jamie (his first believer) and his family and being watched over by Toothiana, after sacrificing himself to save Jamie's daughter, he is restored to his powers and resumes being Jack Frost and defeats Pitch's latest scheme. Using the internet, Jamie uses recent events to convince others around the world of the Guardian's existence, leading them to speculate that they may no longer have to worry about whether or not they are seen.

Marianette Dupan-Cheng as Ladybug (Cpt. America): A freedom fighter in occupied Paris during World War II, she fought alongside her partner, Chat Noir, against Hawk Moth and his Akuma Network, who worked alongside the Nazi Occupation. Forced into suspension after the final battle, she has awoken to a modern world with greater dangers and greater opportunities. With Tikki still beside her, she became the first in an international attempt to form a superhero team: the Vanguard.

Artemis Fowl II as Artemis Fowl II (Nick Fury): The only human with fairy magic (an unintentional side affect of his resurrection after the tech crash), he is the director of the Extrahuman Activities and Rights Society (EARS), an international organization dedicated to protect humanity against extrahuman threats, while maintaining extrahuman rights. He is aided by his fairy lover, Holly Short, Wing Commander and Liaison from the Lower Elements Police. He continually maintains the position that EARS is neither for nor against humanity as a whole, but often tells his opponents in the UN and other governments that "UN answers to EARS as much as EARS answers to the UN". The acronym was chosen because of the phrase "EARS are everywhere", which operatives often use as an identifying phrase. Artemis is also the official leader of the Vanguard, the coalition of heroes to defend Earth, but usually delegates that leadership to co-leaders Ladybug and Iron Bot.

Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Blanc (Winter Soldier): the partner of Ladybug during the Nazi occupation of Paris during World War II, Chat Noir went to hunt the remnants of Akuma after the war, enraged at the loss of his Lady. Eventually captured by a surviving cell of former Gestapo, he was tortured and eventually brainwashed into becoming Chat Blanc, a mercenary assassin for hire to earn them enough money and resources to take on EARS. While the plot was foiled, the time he spent brainwashed left permanent psychological damage. Chat would fight with the Vanguard once or twice, but after being framed for murder caused a rift in the team, especially between co-leaders Jack Darby and Marianette. This rift exploded after it was revealed that Chat Blanc was the mercenary hired to kill Tony Stark. He eventually surrendered his ring to Master Fu, and began to undergo a difficult healing regimen to cure his brainwashing.

Star Fox Team (Guardians of the Galaxy): In the far away Lylat Systems Alliance, a fox drifting through life, a vixen searching for her parents, a avian troublemaker, an old hare who has seen better days, and a frog with too much time on his hands end up becoming one of the best mercenary teams the galaxy has ever seen after successfully banding together to face down a madman who's actions have wide reaching consequences, even going as far as reaching Earth itself.

Cortana (Jarvis/Vision): Created by Jack Darby/Stark and modeled after his father's AI, Jarvis, as well as the AI from the Halo series (Jack likes to joke that he'll invent a time machine one day to go back in time and sell the idea to Bungie and Microsoft). Originally Jack's assistant and a caretaker for his Warehouse, she eventually became a member of the Vanguard after being transferred to a synthetic body. She is replaced as a virtual assistant by "Tron", an AI programmed by Jack and Raf together, and modeled after the titular AI.

Warden Eternal (Ultron): After suffering visions of a reawakened Unicron destroying the Earth, Jack attempted to create an AI Armor System to counter and keep Unicron at bay, as well as protect Earth from other threats. Unfortunately, the Decepticons tamper with the project. Empowered by the Dark Energon he is supposed to sap and neutralize, the "Warden Eternal" declares his alliance to the Chaos Bringer, and seeks to free him from imprisonment.

Elsa of Arendelle as the Snow Queen (Black Panther): As the UN meets to ratify the Arendelle Accords, legislation opposed by EARS to limit the Vanguard and provide oversight, a massive eruption of energy kills the King and Queen of the sovereign nation. Infuriated, she leaves the kingdom to track down the one she believes to be responsible for her parent's death, not realizing she's left behind a storm in her wake.

Shinji Ikari as One (Dr. Strange): Shinji Ikari grew up without his parents; his mother dead and his father a deadbeat. To escape suicidal tendencies, he followed his mother's footsteps into becoming a genetics engineer, only for much of his dreams to be shattered when crippled by a drunk driver. On the verge of taking his own life, he is saved by a blue-haired woman who draws him into a world of wonders and horrors beyond his imagination. A world his mother knew about, and that caries a threat greater than anything seen before.

The Void (Thanos): Nothing is really known about this malevolent entity. Its power is beyond even that of Unicron, and it has been pulling strings across the cosmos for a long time.


End file.
